ash's trainer journey
by prisoner 5580
Summary: sorry I suck at summarys ash is kidnaped by team rocket and is experimented on and is injected with a red shard and other things this is the story of how he cops with his changes ad how he takes teame rocket down and with how he becomes a pokemon master. guys I am sorry but I only play the games and I don't watch the anime ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first fan fiction and i finally have the guts to try and write something flames will be welcome but please don't cuss me ought so sit back and enjoy the story

disclaimer abzac1 dose not own Pokemon

summery: ash is finally fed up with losing battles so he decides to get up and start taking things seriously and train his Pokemon

—line break—

pikachu use thunderbolt ash yelled. doge and use slam lance ordered his dragonite. As pikachu charred up his thunderbolt lance's dragonite rushed up and slammed into ash's pikachu slamming pikachu into the stadium wall causing dust to fly every where blocking everyones view of the field.

Pikachu no! ash yelled. as every one looked to where pikachu landed waiting is suspense. when the dust cleared the form of pikachu became visible with swirls in his eyes knocked ought.

The winer is lance! the Ref yelled. as every one started cheering.

good match Ash, Lance said as he walks up to where ash is picking up pikachu you almost had me there many next time.

you did a good job buddy rest for now ash whispered to pikachu as he picked him up. ash then turns to lance and said with fire in his eyes thank you for the mach lance i will get stronger and when i do i will challenge you and when that finally happens i will win.

—end of ch 1—

Hi everyone i hope you like the story please review i want to know what you think thank you for your time and good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry bought the wait i was busy and got my laptop away so please don't kill me.I don't watch pokemon i just play the games. i would like to thank ryeonixg for supporting me and introducing me to writing fan fiction so with out any more interruptions on to the story

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SO DON'T SUE ME GOT IT LAWYERS!

—-line break—

two days after the fight ash was walking down a trail with pikachu on his shoulder

wondering where he was going to go.

"well pikachu" ash said "where do we go now?"

"pika pika pikachu." pikachu said

"yes i guess that your right pikachu we should just make a camp and sleep on it and then think about it tomorrow to" ash said wile walking thru pewter city.

wiel ash was looking around he saw a music store with a guitar in the window it was all black with a flaming skull on it. now what most people don't know is that ash actually play the guitar but stopped to start his journey so ash stopped and when in there store and bought the guitar when he walked out of the store he had it strapped on his back with pikachu on his shoulder. 2 hours later in the pokemon center he was sitting on the couch with his guitar and started playing

—

I can feal the animal inside

and my resolve is weaking

pounding at the doors of my mind

its nearly over powering

i can"t begin to describe the hunger that i feel agin

run if you intend to survive for the beast is coming to life taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moon light death approaches on the is knight

for the animals soul is mine we will be completed right before your eyes

i have no control this time and now we both shall dine in hell tonight

i can here it calling agin the primal need is filling me

changes are about to begin

and now my blood is boiling

i can see the fear in your eyes

but you can't bring your self to scream

time to shed this mortal disguise

for the beast is coming to life

taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moon light

death approaches on this night

for the animals soul is mine

we will be completed right before your eyes

i have no control this time

and now we both shall dine in hell tonight

we begin the hunt tonight

and i feel the power course, as the creachers take flight

for the kill is close and i will be satisfied

for the smell of fear tonight

wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied your mine

for the animals soul is mine

we will be completed right before your eyes

i have no control this time

and now we both shall dine in hell tonight

for the animals soul is mine

and the world around will never hear your crise

an unholy crime

and now we both shall dine in hell tonight.

—

after ash was done singing he got up and with everyone in the pokemon center staring at him picked up pikachu and walked to his room and then went to bed.

—-

well guys thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the story

the song is animal by disturbed i do now own anything by disturbed and if any of the band members are reading this you guys should get the fuck back to gather because you guys rock. any way please review flame are welcome but don't chew me out. there is also a poll on my profile as to if ash will get a legendary or not so please check it out

abzac1 singing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys i"m sorry bought the wait i have ben busy with school. now if you are wondering why i have changed the rating to m it is because i am now doing the first crossover of pokemon and deadman wonderland now i won't be having ash go to DW but i will be giving hi some of their powers as well as the undertakers guitar so sit back and enjoy the story.

I DON'T OWN POKEMON OK!

ok so now that that is over enjoy.

—

Ash woke up to a loud bang and screaming and shouting the first thing ash saw was a figure dressed in black holding a syringe looming over him. before ash could make a sound he felt a sharp prick and then it all faded to black.

when ash came to he was strapped to a table surrounded by a lot of machines and other gadgets with nothing but a gown on. suddenly there was a bang ash the lab door burst open and a group of men in lab coats with a red R in front of the heart they were talking bought something called a crimson shard that they fond in ruins somewhere and that they where going to test it on someone.

what the fuck do you want with me you fucking retards "ash yelled" let me go. no you see we have had it with you getting in the way of are plans so we decided to put a end to it once and for all "replied a voice from the shadows" . inject him with dan #49 doctor. yes sir "the doctor replied" wile taking a needle filled with a red liquid and injecting it into ash's arm. Ash immediately felt a searing pain course through hi hole body then he started thrashing and straining agents is bonds after a hour of struggling the last thing he heard before passing ought was. insert the shard now before he passed ought.

—

thank you guys for reading and i will try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can. please review flames are welcome because i am a new writher so i need to know what i can do to get better until next chapter good night everyone and my the vodka be with you. abzac1 sighing out


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. sorry for the weight guys you see i was bussy this summer and my laptop wont let me on to so i was not able to post this chapter and the chapter before this so with ought further adu enjoy the chapter

—

When Ash came to he felt like someone stabed knives into his chest and then started to tap dance on it. fighting his way through the pain he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pure white celling. "where the hell am I" he wondered "I don't remember anything". suddenly like a switch was turned one in his brain everything came flooding back to him.

(3rd pov)

While Ash was deep in thought over what has happened to him the door to his cell opened and a man in a white lab coat and white shirt and pants came in with a syringe filled with a strange blue substance and seemed to be glowing. the man walked over to where Ash was laying and inserted the syringe in to Ash's arm and pushed the plunger.

(ash's pov)

Ash imedially snapped ought of his thoughts as he felt a searing pain shooting through his veins and imedially started to scream. after what seemed to be a eternity the pain finally subsided and ash's vision faded to blackness the last thing he saw was a man standing before him holding a empty syringe and a evil sole on his face.

—

A.n. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always please review.

also I have a poll on my profile a bought what legendary pokemon ash should have so please go check that ought thank you every one and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry i haven't updated i have seam to have a case of writers block but i will update as so as i have a good idea sorry bought that but any way for all of you sword art online and harry potter fans author IS writing a crossover of the two called Magic Online it is a great story and i recommend you check it out. also if any one has a recommendation to a new user name for me i would like to know it so if you do please leave a review saying what i should change it to this is abzac1 out.


End file.
